Mi vida, mi aventura Shyvana
by Sartharion-1996
Summary: Adaptación actualizada del fanfiction "La historia de Shyvana" Shyvana nos relata su vida desde la huida de su madre Yvva hasta su llegada a Demacia, donde allí comienza su verdadera historia al lado de su verdadera razón de vida. Próximamente capítulos "Lemon" para los interesados. Nota: No es continuación de fanfiction, es un Reboot de la vida que tiene 2 campeones de Demacia.


Adaptación de mi viejo Fanfiction "La historia de Shyvana" es una versión más actualizada a contextos del lore actual de ambos campeones protagonistas. Mejoraré un poco más la redacción e historias, habrá un poco de "Lemon" para los interesados pero ocurrirá más adelante.

Aclaratoria: League of legends no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco.

Segunda Aclaratoria: Como recomendación, si gustan pasar a leerse el fanfiction "Original" de esta historia adelante, yo mismo la creé hace años atrás: s/10276147/1/La-historia-de-Shyvana

No es obligatorio leerla para leerse esta, tampoco esta es una continuación de esa historia. Es un Reboot de esa historia a una versión más actualizada. Espero que les guste :)

.

* * *

.

.

.

Durante años, Shyvana y su padre volaron de un lugar a otro tratando de evitar la venganza de Yvva. A medida que Shyvana crecía se esforzaba por controlar su temperamento y su volátil energía. Su padre la ayudó a calmar su lado dragontino, que desataba una furia implacable que había heredado de su madre.

Hasta que…

 _-Si mi destino ha querido que muera hoy aquí, hija… Tu deber es continuar…_

 _Sola…_

 _Tú hora todavía no ha llegado… Sobrevive… Pequeña…_

 _Shyvana… -_

 _Después de tanto tiempo, creí que lograríamos encontrar un verdadero hogar para los dos… O al menos crear uno, para poder vivir tranquilos por el resto de nuestras vidas…_

 _Pero… Otra vez la vida te da la espalda, pequeña…_ -Los lamentos finales de aquel dragón resonaban en su mente mientras que él yacía al borde de la muerte.

Después de pasar varios años huyendo de la furia de la dragona Yvva; compañera sexual y "Madre" de su hija mestiza, finalmente llegó el día tan temido por ambos desertores. Ella los encontró y desató toda su furia y venganza en contra de su ex familia; así es. Para Yvva no existían más esas dos abominaciones de la naturaleza, una por ser un experimento vil y atroz creado por accidente, un error que jamás debió existir y la otra por ser su defensor.

" _Lo...lamen…to_ … _Shy…vana…_ _"_ -Fue lo último que dijo antes de morir.

El padre de Shyvana sucumbió debido a las constantes heridas externas e internas por desgarramientos en su cuello y abdomen, la hemorragia que brotaba de él era inevitable.

La joven mestiza mitad dragón mitad humana había huido mucho antes de eso, por lo que no presenció el cruel final que tuvo su padre ante las garras y dientes de su madre. Sin embargo pudo hacerse la idea debido a los constantes rugidos de dolor que se escuchaban desde la distancia.

Shyvana solo corría y corría, lo más rápido y lejos posible de aquel lugar, como caía una tormentosa lluvia se le dificultaba seguir adelante en la inmensa zona llena de kilómetros de monte y llanuras sin ninguna vista de civilización o refugios cercanos.

Tras adentrarse en las malezas y agotada por el cansancio y frustración, la joven apretó sus puños y en un desate de furia exhaló lo que sentía con un grito fuerte y lleno de lamentos.

" _¡Te mataré maldita!... ¡Juro que vengaré la muerte de mi padre!"_

Tras estas palabras llenas de odio, la joven se desplomó al suelo debido al agotamiento… Tenía días sin comer algo apropiado, desde que nació su alimentación consistían en carroñas que le traía su padre; debido a que su madre se comía todo el resto de las presas que cazaban, ella solo podía degustar los restos, restos que no le alimentaba apropiadamente.

Desde su huida de los dominios de los dragones, su contextura corporal mejoró levemente; ya no estaba anoréxica, no se le veían sus costillas ni tenía el rostro tan decaído como sus primeros años de vida. Ahora Shyvana ya era un poco mayor en cuanto a edad, había crecido y se había "desarrollado" en sus dos formas.

Shyvana recorrió un gran trayecto entre densas llanuras, campos y bosques durante días, los cuales tenían arbustos sumamente afilados y peligrosos para cualquier aventurero; cuando se mantenía en su forma humana, Shyvana sufría numerosas quemaduras que la ayudaban a entender que la vida podía llegar a ser frágil y que no todo podía salir ardiendo sin consecuencia alguna. Ella comprendió lo débil, frágil e indefenso que puede llegar a ser el mundo humano por lo cual siempre trataba de cuidarse ya que en sus primeros años de vida sufrió numerosas heridas y desangramientos por lo cual tuvo que aprender a lidiar.

Pasó precisamente 2 semanas hasta que Shyvana pudo llegar a un pequeño pueblo el cual contaba con pocas casas y establecimientos y como llegó a altas horas de la noche no corría peligro de que sus habitantes trataran de matarla o herirla.

Ella se encontraba muy cansada, hambrienta y con muchas ganas de beber agua puesto que desde varios días atrás no encontró más suministros por lo que recorrió el lugar tratando de buscar algo con que confortarse.

Recorrió silenciosamente la zona mirando por las ventanas de casa en casa a ver si hallaba algo que comer. Todo parecía mal hasta que llegó a una última residencia la cual tenía en un mesón cerca de la ventana una especie de Pavo por lo que inmediatamente Shyvana entró por la ventana para tomarlo, la emoción de que por fin había hallado comida fue destruida al notar que sus dueños se encontraban aún despiertos y en la misma sala.

La familia quedó aterrorizada al ver tal criatura ya que nunca habían visto a una chica azul grisáceo y con ese tipo de atuendo por lo que la tomaron como monstruo, inmediatamente el padre de la familia tomó un arma fabricada en Piltolver y le disparó sin remordimientos, disparó varias veces a la media dragón pero gracias a su destreza logró esquivar las balas las cuales despertaron a los aldeanos residentes del pequeño pueblo, éstos al percatarse de tal escena sacaron apedreadas a Shyvana del lugar lanzándola nuevamente al bosque.

La joven no podía contener tantos rechazos y odios por lo que rompió el llanto mientras corría sin ningún rumbo en el inmenso bosque obscuro.

Shyvana tuvo que afrontar una semana más la misma situación que la de ese momento en otros pueblos, que al final fueron un total de 4 pueblos de los cuales fue desterrada y expulsada por los aldeanos. En el último pueblo que visitó resultó herida en un brazo porque resbaló de una ventana y cayó en él derramando una gran cantidad de sangre en su herida, Shyvana no podía seguir corriendo porque le nublaba la vista la pérdida de sangre y tuvo que esconderse en un callejón detrás de barrios barriles de licor.

Mientras veía como los aldeanos corrían con estacas, antorchas y picas por el pueblo buscándola.

Ella guardó silencio durante varios minutos sin embargo llegó un momento en que Shyvana no soportó tal ardor en su herida y dio un gemido lo cual hizo percatar a los aldeanos del sitio por lo que alertaron a la turba de su presencia la cual irrumpió el callejón rodeándola.

La turba comenzó a lanzarle las picas y estacas por lo que tomó una tapa de un barril y la usó como escudo para salir del sitio, no antes sin sufrir más heridas una en la pierna por lo que quedó cojeando pero eso no evitó para transformarse en dragón y salir volando de allí.

" _¡Así es! ¡Lárgate monstruo infernal!"_

" _¡Fuera de aquí maldita bestia!"_

" _¡No te atrevas a regresar monstruo!"_

Gritaban de alegría los aldeanos al ver como la dragona se alejaba de su pueblo.

Shyvana no comprendía por qué los humanos sentían tanto odio hacia ella, ¿Qué les había hecho para que la odiaran? ¿Acaso hizo algo indeseable? Se preguntaba mientras volaba a medias por su herida en el brazo y su nueva herida en su pierna.

Pasaron alrededor de 2 semanas más hasta que Shyvana pudo llegar a una zona totalmente alejada y ajena para los dragones; los reinos de Demacia.

Su padre siempre le habló de este lugar; según él, los reinos vastos de Demacia eran sitios inhóspitos para la nueva y actual generación de Dragones debido a que este sitio era conocido por los anteriores dragones como a una zona fuertemente protegida por grandes guerreros y poderosos príncipes; los cuales estos seguían un extenso linaje de matadragones.

Ella decidió utilizar este sitio para recuperar fuerzas, alimentarse y entrenar para así vengar la muerte de su padre.

Tras recorrer un poco la zona, descubrió varias cuevas que decidió utilizarlas como refugio para las constantes precipitaciones y abruptos cambios de clima.

Shyvana aprendió a utilizar su fuego para crear pequeñas fogatas y así protegerse del frío, la humedad y la oscuridad. Tras pasar varios días allí, consiguió visualizar las posibles presas de qué alimentarse; su dieta consistía en pequeños pescados que levemente pasaban por un riachuelo que atravesaba el lugar, pequeños Alces de Montaña y una que otra pequeña Cabra que podía lograr atrapar.

Si bien la mestiza era hábil y muy veloz, su mala alimentación y descuidos nocturnos la habían debilitado mucho durante mucho tiempo, casi no dormía lo apropiado y solamente comía lo que encontraba; había veces que realmente no comía nada en lo absoluto.

Los días pasaron y en un momento oportuno…

" _Maldición…"_ -Gruñó ella al tocarse su estómago y sentir dolor; había comido hace poco pero no fue lo suficiente para satisfacer su cuerpo.

" _Debo cazar pronto otra presa…"_

 _La pelirroja se levantó del grueso y duro suelo lleno de rocas para salir de aquella caverna y comenzar su siguiente cacería, rápidamente pudo olfatear un aroma a sangre proviniendo de los bosques debajo de ella, por lo que sigilosamente se adentró a ellos para ver si podía lograr atrapar a la criatura._

 _Caminó varios metros en sigilo para por fin llegar a su destino, desgraciadamente solo eran carroñas de un oso muerto, le dio asco solo tratar de probarlo debido a la gran cantidad de descomposición que ya tenía._

 _Desilusionada, trató de regresar a su refugio cuando pudo notar que en el suelo también habían otras manchas de sangre; eran varios rastros que se perdían entre los arbusto. Ella intuito que fue un enfrentamiento y posiblemente la otra bestia se encontraba herida, sería una presa fácil y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad._

 _¿Pero a cuál rastro seguir? Había varios rastros de sangre por la zona y decidir cuál sería el indicado era totalmente aleatorio, así que decidió seguir sus instintos y se aventuró por uno…_

 _Tras caminar en la maleza en busca de la carne fresca, su desilusión fue aún mayor cuando descubrió que el rastro de sangre pertenecía a un ser humano, aparentemente era un guerrero herido en combate, tenía toda su ropa destrozada, múltiples heridas y constantes gotas de sangre por su torso y cara._

 _La mestiza pensó en devorarlo de primera mano, igualmente su lecho de muerte estaba cerca. Sin embargo su lado humano rápidamente desechó esa idea y en vez de dejarlo allí y proseguir con su búsqueda por alguna comida que si valiera la pena, decidió ayudarlo; él no merecía morir allí._

 _Le tomó de su hombro y como pudo cargó con él. Lentamente y con cierta dificultad consiguió hacer que caminara junto a ella, sin embargo su mirada estaba totalmente nublada, no tenía conciencia propia y probablemente no duraría mucho con vida así que la joven apresuró un poco el paso y llevarlo a un pequeño pueblito que logró visualizar días atrás._

 _-_ _"Nadie podría encontrarte en esos remotos montes… probablemente morirías en pocas horas…" –_ Comentó la pelirroja sabiendo que este no la escucharía ni entendería que dijera, la mirada de este guerrero estaba completamente perdida y en estado crítico.

La joven no dejaba de verlo, ¿Qué hizo esta persona para llevar tantos golpes? En cierta forma le recordaba a ella, cuando tuvo que huir junto con su padre de los reinos de los dragones.

Al llegar al pequeño pueblo, ella estaba nerviosa y temerosa. Posiblemente la gente de aquel pueblo la atacaría y la despreciaría por la atroz abominación que representaba. Para su sorpresa, no fue así. La gente fue muy amable y la recibió con los brazos abiertos para ayudarle con aquel guerrero todo moribundo que traía consigo.

.

.

.

 _ **Final de la primera parte.**_

 _ **Segundo capítulo: Muerte a la muerte.**_


End file.
